crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is the ancient''' King of Heroes''' that ruled over the ancient city of Uruk. Summoned into the modern world in order to obtain the Holy Grail, Gilgamesh pursues any form of entertainment in order to please himself in a dull and disgusting world. Biography The Epic of Gilgamesh Gilgamesh is known as one of the eldest kings in history. In the time of Babylon, Gilgamesh was the king of the grand city Uruk. He was a king who possessed only the finest treasure that one could find, leaving him with a treasury that could not be surpassed. Gilgamesh was a tyrannical king, one who made the people cry out to the gods for help. Eventually the gods listened to the people’s words and created the beast man named Enkidu, who was created to deal with the arrogant king. The two met and immediately fought, but through this fight they came to respect each other strength. It was from then on that the two became the greatest friends and shared a bond of brotherhood. With this new friendship formed, Gilgamesh offered Enkidu the opportunity to joining him on a journey to the Cedar forest. Accepting, the two headed off to the forest where they were able to not only kill the forest guardian Humbaba, but also cut down the greatest tree of the forest. The tales of their endeavors were spread throughout Uruk and from then on Gilgamesh and Enkidu were both praised for their strength. Uruk and its people reveled in prosperity. Though the city lived in happiness it didn’t last for long. The goddess of fertility named Ishtar fell in love with Gilgamesh and wished to marry him. Proposing to the king, Gilgamesh immediately turned down the offer and infuriated the goddess. In her rage, she immediately rushed to her father Anu and convinced him to unleash the Bull of Heaven. The bull raged on earth forand brought destruction to Uruk. Taking a stand, Gilgamesh and Enkidu faced the bull. By chaining down the bull, the duo was able to kill the bull and save Uruk. Enraged once more Ishtar immediately complained to the gods and demanded that one of the men should die for the sin of killing the Bull of Heaven. The gods agreed and chose to plague Enkidu with a painful death. For 12 days Enkidu suffered through a painful disease and finally died. Gilgamesh sat by his friends side and cried for many days. Having watched his dear and beloved friend die such a painful death, Gilgamesh felt fear of death and immediately went on a journey to claim immortality. He went on a perilous journey until finally he found a herb that could grant immortality. Unfortunately for Gilgamesh a snake ate it while he was bathing. Gilgamesh wept at his loss and returned to Uruk. Glancing back at his beautiful city he realized that real immortality is in what men have left behind in their legacy. Fate/ Zero In the year 1992 Gilgamesh was summoned forth into the Archer class by Tohsaka Tokiomi in order to participate in the Holy Grail War. Though summoned he has no desire to obtain the Holy Grail and merely seeks to please himself in the modern world. During the war Gilgamesh takes interest in Kotomine Kirei, an empty man seeking joy, and Saber, a female king who bore the burden of her kingdom only for them to abandon and rebel against her. By talking with Kirei he was able to awaken the man's true evil nature. When Gilgamesh found out Tokiomi was going to betray him at the end of the war Gilgamesh teamed up with Kirei. Using deciet Kirei killed Tokiomi and formed a contract with Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh's notible achievement in the war was dealing the killing blow to the servant of the Rider class. At the end of the war Gilgamesh faced off against Saber infront of the Holy Grail. Unexpectedly, Saber suddenly destroyed the Holy Grail, causing the grail to spilled its evil mud all over Gilgamesh. Instead of driving Gilgamesh mad he was able to keep his sanity. Once a spirit, he now gained a body of flesh and blood. Though not mad, his mind was still affected by the grail's curse (becoming much more excitable and eccentric). Fate/ Stay Night 10 years come and go and the next Holy Grail War begins. During the 10 years Gilgamesh stayed with Kirei, devouring the souls of orphans in order to be able to use his treasury. In the Fate route Gilgamesh stays an observer throughout the war. Growing impatient he quickly dispatches the Servant Caster and makes his presence known to Saber. Teaming up with Kirei, the two kidnap Illyasviel Von Einzbern and use her as the vessel for the Holy Grail. After defeating the Servant Lancer he soon encounters Saber for their final battle. In the end Saber defeat Gilgamesh In the Unlimited Blade Works route Gilgamesh becomes the servant of Matou Shinji. In this route he easily dispatches of the servant Berserker and rips the heart out of the homunculus Illyasviel Von Einzbern. By using the heart of Illyasviel he inserts it into Shinji and creates a corrupt Holy Grail. With the grail he planned to use it to wipe out humankind due to it growing weak and corrupt. In the end he was killed by efforts of Emiya Shirou and Archer. In the Heaven's Feel route Gilgamesh decides to take a stand against the corrupt Matou Sakura. He mercilessly impails her with blades and leaves her for dead, but because he underestimated her regenerative powers he was devoured by her. Trivia *This Gilgamesh is a mixture of each Gilgamesh from each alternate realities. Because of this, this new version of Gilgamesh is not effected by the grail's curse and regains his spiritual body once more. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by TwilightBlader